


the world is ours if only we could let it be

by maybesandsomedays



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, vamp laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybesandsomedays/pseuds/maybesandsomedays
Summary: When Carmilla shows signs of revamping, Laura makes a request.





	the world is ours if only we could let it be

**Author's Note:**

> Based on what little we know about the Carmilla movie; this isn't exactly a speculative fic, since I don't actually think anything like this will happen, but it wouldn't let me go.
> 
> HUGE HUGE thanks to Anysa, for everything, from getting me into Carmilla in the first place to talking every day and being with this fic every step of the way.
> 
> Title from "Hurry" by Sleeping at Last.

As usual, Laura is the first one to wake up, and she glances over with a smile at her sleeping girlfriend, content for a moment just to look at her, to watch her breathe.

It’s been five years and Laura still isn’t used to that. Carmilla _breathes_.

Laura snuggles closer and lays her head on Carmilla’s chest to feel her heartbeat, a variation of their ritual every morning. That part can wait till Carmilla wakes up, when they can check each other’s heartbeats together. Right now she wants a little extra time with that incredible thumping. 

Except it’s not there.

She listens closer, straining for even the faintest trace of a heartbeat, and when she notices that Carmilla isn’t breathing, either, Laura’s own breath gets rapid and shallow. Fear seizes her chest, making it tighter with fear, and she feels her heart stop. Everything around her seems to disappear and her tunnel vision sees only Carmilla, feels her own heart that was previously stopped now pounding, thundering in her ears, starkly contrasted with the emptiness, the sound where Carmilla’s heartbeat should be right along with hers. Panicking, Laura starts to softly slap Carmilla’s cheeks and push hard on her chest.

“Carm! Carm, Carmilla, no, please, no, you can’t die on me, not after everything we went through!” she cries in between trying to give resuscitating breaths. “You don’t get to die _now_ , you stupid literally-came-back-from-being-a-vampire!”

Carmilla groans, instinctively moving away from Laura’s attempts at CPR, and cracks one eye open up at Laura for a split second, then closes it again. “You know, Cupcake, some people are trying to sleep here,” she drawls with her voice thick and slow with sleep. Her eyes snap open again when Laura throws her arms around her, sobbing. 

“Whoa, Laura, what’s wrong?”

“I thought you were dead! You didn’t have a heartbeat, and you weren’t breathing, and—”

Carmilla’s brow furrows. “That’s odd.” She reaches out her hand over Laura’s heart and lets out a deep sigh of relief. “You still do.”

Laura places her hand over Carmilla’s once again. “And you still don’t.”

* * *

LaFontaine steps back, setting their stethoscope on the table.

“So it’s true,” Laura says before they can say anything, and her voice breaks, on the brink of tears. “She doesn’t have a heartbeat anymore.” 

“It would appear not,” LaF agrees gently. “There _is_ a very faint heartbeat, but it’s undetectable without a stethoscope and by all accounts, with a heartbeat that slow and weak, she should be in a coma.” They then turn to Carmilla. “Well, from the evidence we’ve gathered today, it appears that you’re…re-vamping.”

Carmilla stares at them incredulously. “Re-vamping?” she repeats.  
  
“Turning back into a vampire,” LaF clarifies. 

“That would also explain why you bit me last night,” Laura says to Carmilla, trying to smile and put on a brave face.

“She bit you?!” Perry exclaims. “Why would she do that? What situation could she have— _oh._ Yes, that… _would_ explain it.”

LaF’s face lights up. “Why’d you leave that out? This is important evidence! Especially if she drew blood!” 

“Uh, maybe,” Carmilla admits, looking away. “Just a little.” 

“Okay, so I’d say definitely revamping,” LaF concludes.

* * *

Noticing Carmilla looking lost in thought, Laura frowns and sits down next to her and curls up against her side, and Carmilla automatically moves to put her arm around her. “Hey. What’s wrong?” Laura asks, and there’s a pause, a tangible moment where Carmilla doesn’t answer.

“I just…I thought I was finally going to die,” Carmilla whispers. “You know, eventually. But I was _mortal_. And now…” She trails off and shakes her head, lets out a sound somewhere between a sigh and a mirthless laugh.

“There’s still hope,” Laura says weakly.

“You know, three hundred years and now I see all it was doing was leading me to you,” she says, looking into Laura’s eyes. But then she drops them again to her hands, slowly brushing her thumb back and forth over Laura’s hands. “You’re it, Laura. I wanted to spend my life with you. I was so looking forward to spending our lives together.”

“But you still can!” Laura pleads enthusiastically, and Carmilla chuckles again, a laugh with no joy, only sadness tinged with darkness around the edges. 

“What, another human-vampire romance? I know you like those awful movies—” this is met with a _hey!_ from Laura—“but in the real world, that just wouldn’t work out in the long term, cutie. What happens when you die? I can’t lose you, Laura. Not again.” By the end her voice is so low it’s barely audible.

Laura is silent for a moment. “So…if you do turn back into a vampire…turn me into one too.”

Carmilla’s head snaps up and she meets Laura’s eyes frantically. Laura can see the fear reflected back at her. “Cupcake, no,” she says. “I don’t want that for you. I don’t want you to have to live like that.”

“Why not? I’m not growing old while you stay twenty-five, Carm. You’re right, that wouldn’t work out.” Carmilla doesn’t say anything. “I was already planning on spending the rest of my life with you, and if the rest of our lives turns out to be forever then…” She shrugs. “So be it.”

Carmilla’s eyes have changed, more vulnerable now, and Laura can see she’s softening to the idea. “Besides,” Laura adds, grinning, “if you don’t, I’ll go ask Danny, and do you really want to spend eternity knowing Danny turned me and not you?”

At this, Carmilla finally cracks, ducking her face to hide the smile and burying it in Laura’s neck. “Alright, fine. You’re a vampire. You win.”

* * *

“So, as far as we know, and I would just like to say for the record that I am very against this, the only way for someone to become a vampire is to die first,” Perry starts.

Carmilla automatically shakes her head. “And that’s not happening.”

“Right, so I thought maybe my old spellbook might have something that could help. And I did find something.” She turns the book around so that Laura and Carmilla can see it.

“See, look, _turn undead_ ,” she says, pointing to the title. “I never paid much attention to it before, because I couldn’t make sense of it, but I realize now it involves a lot of vampiric elements. Like the blood.” 

“This could actually work,” Laura says, scanning the page. “Do you think you have the power to do it, Carm?”

“I don’t know,” she says, contemplating, chewing on the words. “Before, I would have, but I still don’t know if I have my old power back or if I’m like a baby vampire again.”

“I’ve got all the ingredients right here,” Perry interjects. “And it doesn’t seem as though it will hurt her if it doesn’t work.”

With everything arranged, Carmilla surveys the scene and takes a deep breath. “If this doesn’t work, you’re staking me,” she tells Perry, and she raises her hands towards Laura. 

Then everything is dark.

* * *

Laura blinks her eyes open. Each tiny millimeter is agonizing, her eyelids so heavy that the tiniest movement feels like a feat of Herculean strength, and she groans as she blinks more to make it easier. 

“Laura!” Carmilla gasps, rushing over to her. “Laura, Laura, you’re okay!” She’s smiling from ear to ear, tears running down her face, and Laura can’t help but smile back.

“Did it work? Am I a vampire?”

“I think it did, anyway.” Carmilla picks up a cup from the nightstand by their bed and lifts the straw to Laura’s lips, who hesitates and tentatively starts sucking. Carmilla laughs. “Well, drinking blood is a good sign.”

Laura lets the straw go, the rim of her lips where the straw had touched tinged red. “I never thought I’d be so happy to have blood.”

“I never thought we’d need it again.”

“But you know the final test.” 

“I do.” Carmilla softly places her hand on Laura’s heart. “No heartbeat anymore,” she says quietly.

Laura mirrors the action on Carmilla. “You either.” She laughs. “We might have to change our routine.”

The corner of Carmilla’s mouth turns up, as does her eyebrow. “I don’t know about that. I kind of like it.”

Laura grins. “Alright, then we won’t.” 

“We’ve got eternity for routines anyway,” Carmilla says, moving closer. “Might as well start now.”

“Might as well,” Laura agrees, kissing Carmilla and pulling her down on top of her, their hands between them still on each other’s hearts.

* * *

“So are you ready for some hot vampire sex?” Laura says as seductively as she can, and they both instantly freeze. Everything is silent as they both process the words that had just come out of Laura’s mouth, and then Carmilla bursts out laughing, and Laura follows a second later.

“Yeah, that wasn’t my best,” she admits, and Carmilla bites her lip, trying to contain herself. “I figure it might be more intense now that we’re both vampires—”

“And you opted for ‘hot vampire sex?’ Really?” 

“I said it wasn’t my best!”

“Hmm. That it was not.” Carmilla’s hands roam up and down Laura’s sides. “And yet…with you naked on top of me, I don’t seem to care.”

“Well, then maybe I should make corny jokes while naked more often.”

“I wouldn’t say no to that.”


End file.
